I'm Not A Vampire
by Zani Hitachiin
Summary: Just a song fic that i thought of while in the car. So yeah no real summary. Rated M just in case of themes...


**Okay! so a short song fic of the song...**

**Falling In Reverse- I'm Not A Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics go to Falling In Reverse and I don't own them, Hikaru, nor Kaoru no matter what I do. :(**

* * *

Kaoru POV.

_"sigh"_

**Well I'm not a vampire**

**But I feel like one**

Normal POV.

For the past 3 months , Kaoru has been avoiding Hikaru. Why? Because he has a daring secret that will hurt both Hikaru and himself. Nobody knows but Hikaru has also been avoiding Kaoru by hanging out with Mori. Kaoru went to his room, flopped on the bed, and pulled out a little blue book and a tall bottle of whiskey. He started to write in the book.

Kaoru POV.

Friday, September 13, 2013

I walked home today. The usual I guess. Hikaru went over Mori's. I wonder what they'd been doing. He's been going over there for the past two months. He's even been staying the night over there. I'd wish he'll come home already, but at the same time I wish he'll stay forever...or at least til' I finally have they courage to run away. Yeah well for the 1000th time this week i'm here alone, writing in this damn book, and drinking whiskey. I'd have to admit it has a horrible taste, and i'm just gonna throw it up anyway. I'd been sleeping my ass off just so I don't have to listen to myself think. when i'm sleep...its just a whole 'nother world. Everytime i'm around Hika...i get nervous.

**My hands are always shaking**

**Body's always aching**

**And the dark is when i feed.**

I can't really explain it...well i could but i don't like the answer. I'm...in love with him. I really know i'm going to hell now. I mean, me and Hika used to think we were because of all the pranks we done all our lives but it all was a joke. But for the past couple weeks i'd come to terms with it. I know he'll hate me for it but i can't find it in myself to tell him or to run away. So i'm just stuck here. I don't understand why though. I'm in the Host Club for Christ's sake i could get any girl i please!

**Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me**

**And whiskey seems to be my holy water**

**Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters**

**I'm insane**

**Well, I can feel it in my bones**

**Coursing through my veins**

When I'm in bed alone I feel so cold. No matter how many blankets i put around me, no matter how many pajamas i put on, no matter how high i turn up the heat...i'm always still FREEZING!

**When did I become so cold?**

**For goodness sakes**

But when Hika get in bed with me...

**Where is my self-control?**

I feel so warm...

Normal POV.

Kaoru pushed his book off his lap and jumped up off the bed making a dash for the bathroom. He runs in, drops to his knees, and threw up in the tub._ 'Why do i always drink so much?...'_

**If home is where my heart is**

_'Maybe its 'cause i know he'll never feel the same way 'bout me...'_

**Then my heart has lost all hope**

**Well I'm not a zombie**

**But I feel like one today**

**Self-induced comatose, chemical daze**

Kaoru stood up only to be brought right back down, kneeling on the tub again.

**My head is always spinning**

**From this dizzy blurry vision,**

**And my stomach has had enough**

**I feel like a lady**

**That is pregnant with a baby**

**'Cause I'm always throwing up**

**(Blew!)**

* * *

**(A/N) Okay so this is where i kinda stop the idea of a song fic and its just a little one-shot from here. gomen!**

* * *

Kaoru finally stopped puking his guts out and stumbled back into he and Hikaru's room. In his drunken state all he is able to do is fall on his bed and drift into a deep sleep.

As Hikaru arrived home he felt the emotional waves throughout the house. He went into the kitchen to grab a snack when he started thinking about Kaoru.

"Is Kaoru home?" he asked . She was the only one that the twins really liked and didn't play tricks on. ...Mostly because she was the one helping them with their schemes. She was a very nice, pretty, widow woman who just liked to have fun and live life to the fullest. Her name spoke it all.

"He's in your room master I haven't seen him since he came home though." 'awake and sober at least' "Why? Whats going on?"she replied.

"O-oh! Ah...nothing i just wanted to umm...grab him a snack!...Never mind i'll just call him from the intercom(z)."he spoke nervously.

She then crossed her arms and gave him a "WTF and Oh really?" look at the same time. It must've wasn't her best because Hikaru was still confused on the message she was conveying. So she gave him a "Spill it" look, and oh was it fierce. Hikaru swallowed his pride and confessed it all, not knowing that his hand was still on the intercom button.

"Look here child,"she started. "He's your brother,your TWIN for CHRIST SAKES! and, if you feel as though you can't tell him this yourself then i see no future for you two. When ya'll were lil-ler(z)," Hikaru chuckled, he forgot she was always a little from the country side of America. "and I was your babysitter, to be honest i never really did any "protecting" of ya'll. You did it all yourself. Hikaru cared for Kaoru and Kaoru cared for Hikaru. That's how it always been, and how it should be. Whether you're brothers, twins, lovers, it doesn't matter. I believe you supposed to be with each other regardless. Now go upstairs and confess your lil heart out to him. I can tell he feels the same about you."after her rant she gave a small smile but the meaning behind it was very strong.

"Thanks a lot Ai.-...but wait...how do you know he feels the same way?"

"When I went to clean your rooms, I kinda uh..."

"Common Yoko-danna you can tell me anything! I won't tell!" Hikaru whined.

"Okay Baka i'll tell ya."she rolled her eyes and smirked. Hikaru pouted but leaned his ear to her face as she whispered her dirty little secret.

(HIKAKAOSHIPPERFORLIFEHIKAKAOSHIPPERFORLIFEHIKAKAO SHIPPERFORLIFEHIKAKAOSHIPPERFORLIFEHIKAKAOSHIPPERF ORLIFEHIKAKAOSHIPPERFORLIFE)

Meanwhile, as Kaoru was "sleeping" he happened to here the intercom go off and heard all Hikaru and Yoko-danna had to say. And oh was he pissed.

_'WHY HADN'T HE TOLD ME FROM THE START!? I'D BEEN DRINKING MYSELF TO DEATH TRYING TO RID OF THIS DISAPPOINTING FEELING IN MYSELF AND YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT HE FEELS THE SAME WAY!? AND YOKO-DANNA KNEW I FELT THIS WAY AFTER READING MY DIARY!? WHOA! HOLY SHIT MY LIFE IS TO FUCKED UP,'_Kaoru thought all this whiled he paced in the room._ 'And fucked up, is the way i like it.'_ Kaoru plastered a smirk on his face as he thought of a way to get them both back.

* * *

**YUP! That's the end! YEAH so I wasn't sure if it was good enough to continue and I didn't want to push my luck. soo...THAT'S IT! unless you want me to continue but that's up to you. **

**(z):is my little symbol for something I may need to either explain further or it has to do with me. Okay, the first was the intercom thing. So you know how in apartments they have intercoms in each room that you can call from room to room?, well that's what they have since they mansion is SO huge in my imagination. The second one was that I don't meant to offend anyone with country accents, its just that my cousin lives down south and she speaks like that and shes funny so when I made Yoko-danna, I thought of her. :) OKAY BYE!~zani **


End file.
